Two Sides of the Same Coin
by lrhaboggle
Summary: Charlie and Elizabeth had been friends since birth through their fathers, but after both of them suffer gruesome fates, they become as different as fire and ice, but maybe fire and ice can still coexist?
1. Two Sides of the Same Coin

"Come on, Charlie! Let's go play!" Elizabeth pleaded, tugging on the older girl's arm.

"Ok, ok!" Charlie chuckled, gently removing Elizabeth's bossy fingers. "I just need to ask Dad first!" she said. Elizabeth huffed in reply, even stomping her foot slightly, but she waited patiently until Charlie came skipping back with a merry light in her eyes.

"Did he say yes?" Elizabeth asked, though she already knew the answer. Charlie nodded and Elizabeth clapped. "Excellent! Then let's play!"

Elizabeth and Charlie had been friends for years, ever since birth actually. See, their dads both worked in the robotics world and Elizabeth's dad was Charlie's dad's coworker. The two men, William and Henry respectively, were super close and, after their two daughters were born, they would follow suit. So whenever the dads were away doing boring adult stuff, the two girls were off running around the workplace having a jolly old time. They played tag, hide-n-seek, pirates vs cowboys, dolls, dress up. Anything a child could play, Charlie and Elizabeth played and they almost always played together. It was partly because of Elizabeth's possessiveness. She felt a sense of ownership to anything given to her and that included people. She always did get jealous if Charlie ever played with anybody else. Charlie, however, didn't mind this possessiveness, finding it cute. Besides, she, herself was always very protective of the weak or frightened. Looking after Elizabeth was in Charlie's nature.

But then an accident took Elizabeth away from Charlie and the poor girl only became more protective of the few friends she had left, finding it to be natural instinct to draw those into her arms when those people had no arms to go to themselves. Every little one she ever hugged or cradled reminded her of Elizabeth, the friend she lost to a tragic accident. She promised she'd never fail another child again. If only she had included herself on that list because, eventually, poor Charlie fell victim to death's cruel sting too. She was locked outside of her daddy's friend's pizzeria and the exposure killed her.

She was not content to say dead, though, knowing what evil lurked inside that place, so she came back. She came back as one of the robot mascots and spent the next several decades protecting all those who fell victim to the madman who turned this place into his corpse dumping grounds. It went against her every instinct to not be able to fight back, but since she was living inside a robot itself, she was not as in control of herself as she had been in life. Instead, the best she could do was bring back the dead and give them robot bodies too in hopes that somehow that could sort of compensate for the lives they lost. In the back of her mind, too, Charlie wondered if her Daddy missed her because he seemed to have run away long ago and she wondered briefly if Elizabeth could ever possibly join her and keep her company. But those wishes were never granted and, instead, she waited out her days in the pizzeria even as it began to rot. She never stopped acting as a guarding to those she brought back.

Little did she know, though, that Elizabeth was indeed back and thinking about her, but it was not nearly in the context she hoped.

"It's not fair!" little Elizabeth ranted again, a much older and monotonous voice emitting from her new, far larger body. "It's not fair that we be stuck here every night, forced to suffer. Why won't they let us go?" she continued to lament to the empty rooms. "I wonder if Charlie or Daddy or Henry will ever come back. I don't think so, though. I think they've left me here forever!" then Elizabeth, or Baby as she'd become used to being called, let out a hissing sigh as steam compressed itself out of her giant, metallic form. She envied Charlie bitterly, perceiving that the girl was living a far happier life despite not knowing the truth that Charlie was no better off than she was.

"I wonder if she even misses me! I wonder if she misses our tea parties or if she even thinks of me or if she's replaced me!" Baby muttered, gears grinding at the thought. Her facial plates shifted and her thoughts followed suit.

So for years, these two girls who were two sides of the same coin were stuck in similar nightmares both longing for each other yet ultimately going down totally opposite paths. Baby, after escaping her pizzeria tomb, managed to make enemies with all the animatronics she smuggled out with her. After they pretty much kicked her out, she became cold and angry, crawling back to the place she fought so hard to escape. There, she reassembled herself a body and roamed the world for several months until word of a new pizzeria reached her audio sensors and she knew at once that it was the place she needed to be. At the same time, Charlie never once tried to leave her post nor did she ever forget who she was. Instead, faithfully, she protected her charges, living and dead and even when the pizzeria crumbled several times over, she never left the place. Then, once she heard of the new one being built, she snuck herself inside.

So Charlie had come to the new pizzeria in order to protect new young patrons because she knew who had built this place. At the same time, Baby did likewise, but she had come with the intent of killing. Any goodness once inside her had turned over into evilness and the childish selfishness that was always inside of her burst outward as she waited patiently for her chance to kill. She would make her Daddy proud! Or so she thought. Once she realized that the whole place was a lie and a trap, she could only freeze up in shock, horror and anger. How had she, a mastermind, been outwitted so? Especially by Daddy's old coward of a friend! Oh wait, she knew how. The man even explained it himself! As the flames licked higher, he explained his plan and the whole pizzeria burned down together.

But once the metal had burned away and melted off, Baby was free. She found herself sitting in a field of grave markers. Walking towards her was a girl she hadn't seen in a very, very long time.

"Charlie," her voice was sharp.

"Elizabeth," Charlie replied gently.

"That's not my name!" Elizabeth growled.

"Yes, it is!" Charlie responded with a small smirk.

"No it's not!" Elizabeth snapped back.

The pair went back and forth for a bit longer before Elizabeth broke the cycle.

"Why are you here?" she asked angrily.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to play with me," Charlie responded.

"Really?" Elizabeth's eyes were guarded but there was hope in them. Charlie nodded. Hmmm, maybe Charlie hadn't forgotten her after all.

"Ok," she agreed finally. Charlie smiled in relief then helped the girl to her feet and they skipped off, past the rows and rows of gray into a warm summery field nearby where several other children waited. They all watched the two girls walk forward arm in arm and couldn't help but muse at their differences and similarities. They were two sides of the same coin to be sure, both undeniably bonded, this time for eternity.

 **AN: This was inspired off a pic of Elizabeth and Charlie standing together and I wanted to write a fic about them being old friends just to illustrate how, though they were similar, their differences ended up taking them down very different paths. (Think about it, both were killed in/near these pizzerias but whereas one became a mastermind bent on escape, the other became a guardian of sorts and whereas one escaped and went rogue, the other stayed faithful and protective to the very end and both ended up reuniting in FNAF 6 even though one had come to protect while the other had come to harm. IDK, I just saw the parallels and this is what came of it)**


	2. FNAF Timeline

William and Henry meet and befriend each other while working in robotics and eventually open Fredbear Family Diner.

Both of them end up marrying and having kids.

Henry has Charlie and William has Michael, Scott (my name for the kid in FNAF 4) and Elizabeth.

William's wife dies and he begins to dote upon Elizabeth.

This opens up the gateway for Michael and Scott's brother rivalry in FNAF 4.

Scott is next to die, being bitten in Fredbear Family Diner.

Michael reforms after this but William still ignores his sons in favor of his daughter.

The Aftons and Henry close the Diner, however, and reopen in Sister Location.

Elizabeth is killed by Baby (who was designed to kill children because William has some Daddy issues)

SL is closed and the FNAF 2 place is opened. William continues to grow unstable while Michael distances himself and tries to be better.

Charlie ends up dying in the FNAF 2 place and Henry finally leaves William over it while Charlie becomes the Puppet.

William proceeds to kill many more kids with his creations (which the Puppet brings back), resulting in a shutdown that leads to FNAF 1.

William is finally defeated by five of his victims and they move on. The others (like Charlie) are still out for blood, though.

Meanwhile, Michael is trying to help the robots over at SL and ends up being scooped.

After that, Michael hunts William all the way to Fazbear Fright (FNAF 3) but fails to kill William/Springtrap

Somehow, Michael reunite with Henry and together, they build FNAF 6, the simulator.

They lure _everyone_ into the simulator and burn it all down.

So chronologically, the games go 4, 2, (5, 1,) 3, 6 with 4 being the brother spat, 2 being what follows that and SL's inception then 5 and 1 occurring at the same time (it's William's killing spree and Michael trying to fix the mess at SL). Then 3 happens after Michael's been scooped and William turned into Springtrap, but the attempt fails and 6 acts a reprise to that wherein (for some reason) using fire again actually works this time.

(Remember when the game wasn't this confusing and it was just some dude name Mike Schmidt looking to make a quick buck at a place where robots come to life at night?)

 **AN: This is just what I think the FNAF timeline looks like. Feel free to correct me because it's really confusing. Also, I'll say right now that some of these bullets are headcanons and others are assumptions. I didn't have the motivation to scour every game for every date in order to get the timeline just right. This is only a timeline theory. Once again, feel free to correct me and call me out on errors.**


End file.
